Chemistry
by Kitty Cullen-03
Summary: Bella requires some after class tutoring. A one shot dedicated to MaitresseSaint for the fandom gives back auction. AH


**This story is dedicated to MaitresseSaint. She loved me enough to pay for me in the Fandom Gives Back auction. She wanted some geeksper. So here's to you, lovely, for being not only my friend, but an excellent writer and a good person. **

"Class, I'm going to need you to get your tables set up for this next experiment. Don't forget to put on your goggles; we'll be using some volatile chemicals today. Don't get too excited." My Chemistry professor walked around the room making sure everything was getting set up right. But as per usual, my eyes weren't on the teacher. They were on the grad assistant, whose name just so happened to be Jasper.

He was tall, lean and had the most fuckhot blond hair I've ever seen. Under his shirt and tie, I just _knew_ that he was packing. Alright, maybe my mind _wanted_ to think he was packing, but same difference. I can't count the number of fantasies I've had where I pulled those dark black glasses right off his face and kissed those way-too-plump lips straight to hell.

Today, he was dressed in a powder blue dress shirt, black slacks and a white tie. I wondered if, because he was a grad student, that he _had_ to dress like that. And then I thought _who gives a fuck _because it sure worked for him.

"Miss Swan, would you care to join us?" My professor asked, snapping me out of my reverie. Damnit, this was why I was failing Chemistry. I looked around quickly and then proceeded to blush a ridiculous shade of red when I noticed everybody's eyes on me.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm just…having a little trouble with this experiment. I can't get my significant figures to work out…" I lied, because it seemed plausible.

"Well I can fix that. Why don't you come back after my last class, and we can work that out." _Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Sure. I'll be there." With bells on.

The lesson ended quickly after that. I spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around on campus; there was no reason to go home if I was just going to have to come right back. After what seemed like an eternity, it was time to go back. I couldn't help think that I was absolutely retarded for agreeing to this. I mean, I could just ditch. But that good student in me just couldn't let that happen. I walked into the room, sullen, and set my stuff back up. I heard the door creak open again. I looked up, expecting to see my usual teacher, and then very nearly dropped the flask I was holding.

"Professor Lincoln had something to take care of. He sent me instead." Jasper said, not quite looking me in the eyes. _Oh, hell yes._ Chemistry just got a lot more awesome. "So why don't you tell me what you're having trouble doing, and we can get started." I went over the experiment with him, making up things as I went along. I really didn't have any trouble doing this. Dissolution of copper was not difficult. He was at ease, though, and I enjoyed watching him work.

"So tell me, Jasper, what exactly do you want your Master's Degree to be in?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Biochemistry." Good luck with that.

"And why? I mean, Chemistry sucks. At least, it does for me. What about it interests you?" I was trying to understand, really I was.

"It's the idea that _everything_ is based upon chemistry. I mean, look around you! Everything you touch, everything you taste; that's chemistry." He smiled at me, and it was a real smile. And when he said it like that, I could kind of get it. But it doesn't make me like it any better. "And what about you? Wait-let me guess." He thought for a minute, pretending to concentrate. I laughed out loud. Who knew this guy had a sense of humor? "English. You look like that kind of girl." I really _wished _he was wrong. I would love to be like _What? No! I'm a math major._ But I wasn't that cool.

"Yup. You got me. Editing is my minor-I'd love to be like an editor-in-chief somewhere. It's kinda my thing." He only nodded, moving a bottle of acid towards me. We chatted idly for a bit, and _God_, we had a lot in common. It was like my soul mate was all wrapped up inside a tie and nerd glasses. I can't understand why I hadn't talked to him until now; maybe I should spend less time staring and more time talking.

"So, Bella, are you…seeing anyone?" he asked, and it caught me so off guard that I whipped my body around to face him. And then proceeded to spill a bottle of acid all down the front of that kick-ass powder blue shirt. _Fuck!_ I jumped up, flailing around helplessly because I couldn't remember what the teacher said to do in this situation. Thank God he paid attention, because he was on his feet and heading over to the safety shower before I could blink.

"Stop freaking out, will you? Get over here and turn this thing on!" he cried, frantically pulling his clothes off. I ripped the cord for the shower and it immediately starting spewing water. He had managed to get his shirt off and was now making quick work of his shoes and pants. After he was left in only his boxers (_who knew?) _he stood under the shower long enough to get soaked. My panic had ceased, and now I was just staring at him, open mouthed. The water was dripping from his hair, which was now a pleasant honey brown color. And I was right-he _was_ packing. A sweet-ass six pack. And the boxers…Heaven bless the person who invented white boxers. They clung to him, and _he_ was glorious. He must have caught me staring, because by the time I had made it back to his face he had quirked his eyebrow and was smirking. I licked my lips. "This isn't fair," he said, still smirking. I learned to speak again, and figured out I should answer him.

"What's not fair?" I replied, thinking that this was very fair indeed.

"That I am soaked and in my underwear, and you are not." His voice was lower now, and I wouldn't be so sure about the whole 'me not being soaked' thing. Suddenly, he whipped his hand out and grabbed a hold of me, yanking me under the stream of water. "Let's fix that, shall we?" Did I mention that I love Chemistry? Within a matter of seconds I was wet-okay, all of me was wet-and my shirt was sticking to me like last night's pizza. He was looking at me, and it was a slow, burning look. _What the hell, _I thought to myself. Let's do this. I locked eyes with him and then slowly peeled my shirt off and tossed it in the corner. My pants came next, but my eyes never left his. I could have sworn that his eyes darkened. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and tilted his head to take me in.

"Human attraction provides a plethora of chemical reactions." He trailed his hand from the base of my neck, down my collarbone and to my chest. He ran his hand over my breast, causing my nipple to tighten. "Your body is releasing chemicals right now. The pleasure center of your brain is very active." He let his hand continue to move down my chest, over my stomach and to the edge of my underwear. The safety shower had since quit running, but we were still dripping wet. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to touch him-Lord this boy is rock solid! He grabbed the waistband of my underwear and tugged me to where I as flush against his body. "How do you feel about extra credit?" he whispered, bringing his mouth to where it only barely touched my ear. I started to shake. I wanted to spout of some snarky comeback, but in my current state, that wasn't going to be happening. Instead, I turned my face towards him and took his bottom lip between my teeth. He gave a little jerk, grabbed me by the waist and tilted me backwards.

"I've been watching you for a long time, Bella Swan. I've seen you watching me, too. So I know you want this. But because I'm a gentleman, I'm going to give you one last chance to back out."

"I don't want out. I want you. Inside me. Now." His lips were on mine then, and he was lifting me up by the waist. Instinctively I wrapped my lets around him, but he wasn't having it. He backed me up to an empty lab table and splayed me out on the hard, black top. His fingers grazed the outside of my cotton boy shorts, just long enough to make me want to pull out my own hair from frustration. Then they were ripped away from me, and he had found my bare skin. His teeth nipped my neck, indicating he liked what he felt. I couldn't resist allowing my hips to meet his hand. He had _great_ fingers. I reached around and tugged at his boxers, pulling them down as far as I could get them. He finished the job for me. He took a second to stand back and look at me, and then he was climbing the table to be on top of me. His hands were planted on either side of my head, and he was licking a trail from my neck to my ear and back again.

"Now." His voice ground out. In a flash he was at my entrance, pushing forward with a subtle gentleness. I didn't think it would be possible to feel this good this soon, but Good Lord…He was everywhere all at once, and it was glorious.

"Holy…Fuck…" I managed to say as his pace began to increase. I reached backwards for something to clutch on to, but all I could come up with was the lab table sink. Good enough. I arched my back into him as his hands roamed every piece of skin he could reach. My bra had been pulled down but not removed; my breasts just poking out above the satin. His palms would graze my nipples, but never would he pinch. It was maddeningly delicious. I clawed at his shoulders, trying to get inside of _him_, but it was impossible. His lips, those lips that I'd been ogling since day one, set fire to my throat and chest as if he couldn't taste enough of me. When they finally found their way back to my lips, I thought I would die. His left hand found the place where we met and began to rub quick little circles; then I was falling, falling, falling over the edge and screaming his name and Oh God I'd never seen so many colors in all my life…

He followed shortly after, murmuring nothings as his face clenched and his hands fisted in my hair. We didn't move for several minutes, gathering our thoughts and our breaths.

Once my heart had found its normal pace again, he stood up and allowed me to do the same. I watched as he rummaged around in some of the drawers and cabinets, but I didn't know what he was looking for until he pulled out a couple of lab coats. He saw my questioning expression, returning only with a smirk of his own.

"Our clothes are soaked. I didn't think you'd want to put them back on." I nodded in understanding. I put the lab coat on and put the rest of my clothes in a plastic bag. Now what? "Would you like to…go for coffee or something? I realize we've been a bit unorthodox about this, but I really do find you intriguing and…I'd like to see more of you. I mean, more _of_ you." He was back to blushing and quiet, and it made me smile. I could get used to his company.

"Yeah. Coffee sounds like a plan. Plus, I really _do_ need some tutoring."


End file.
